


Madoka Magica Drabbles

by Rorb_Lalorb



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rorb_Lalorb/pseuds/Rorb_Lalorb
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots for different fic ideas I've had.





	1. A normal day in heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda went crazy with this one.

Homura placed the finished dish on the table, looking at Madoka expectantly. Madoka gulped. Homura had decided that she should learn how to cook, so she could better greet Madoka after a long day of work. Madoka's work being saving Magical Girls from the cruel fate of becoming a witch. Homura's own job, head of the curse management plant ended earlier than Madoka's, making Homura's idea of cooking a great one. Except for the fact that Homura was a horrible cook. Madoka loved Homura with all her heart, but she couldn't eat Homura's cooking for the life of her. 

Homura had decided that spaghetti was probably easy to make. The plate of spaghetti in front of Madoka didn't look that bad. In fact, it was kind of appealing. But then Madoka had already been through this before. The last time Homura had cooked it was omurice. Of course, Homura somehow managed to make it inedible to the point that Madoka vomited it out a minute after forcing herself to eat it. Kyoko had to eat up the leftovers.

Madoka hesitantly picked up the fork and stuck it into the pasta. She took a deep shaky breath before moving it to her mouth. Her eyes widened as she tasted the spaghetti. It… it wasn't half bad. It was really good, actually. Madoka wide eyes turned to Homura, who had a smug grin on her face. 

“Ho… how?” 

“I have my ways.” 

Madoka's fist slammed into the table, causing Homura to jump slightly. 

“No Homura-chan, this is serious. I don't have time for any fuckery. I need to know what god made you into such a good cook. This is amazing.” The taste of the spaghetti continued to grow on Madoka with each bite. The sauce was absolutely fantastic. It had little bits of chicken in it too. 

“Uh, well, Mami is a good teacher. And she knows how to make more than just cake.” 

Homura had gone to Mami’s for a visit just yesterday. “You learned all this in one day?” Madoka's voice was filled with disbelief. Homura regained the smirk on her face. 

“I'm a fast learner.” 

“Homura-chan… did you use your time powers? I won't be mad if you did, I just need to know if it's possible for a mere goddess like me to create such good pasta and such delicious sauce. 

“I… I did.” 

“How long?” 

“Years….” Madoka's eyes widened even more than they were before. Then they closed and tears started to form. 

“So I guess it really is impossible for me to learn to be that good at cooking.” Madoka's voice was filled with despair. Homura's hand smacked down onto the table, shocking Madoka from her deep depression. 

“You can't give up Madoka. With my powers as the devil and your power as the Law of Cycles, we can do the impossible. We can become the gods of the cooking world and rule with an iron fist. We will cut down the rebels in the pasta lands. We will slay the foul leviathan that plagues seafood shores. We can rip apart the false temples to Mami Tomoe and burn the heretical worshippers. We can…” Homura got deeper and deeper into her description of how they could take over the kingdom of the culinary arts. Madoka also started to get into it. She punctuated each thing Homura said with a little shout of “death to the heretics” 

When Mami came to their house to get some sugar, hours later, she could have never thought the scene before her was even a remote possibility. Homura lay on the ground, her hands in a manikin’s guts, which were replaced with spaghetti. She pulled out bits of the spaghetti repeatedly, chanting in some strange language that Mami couldn't hope to understand without being driven to the depths of insanity. Madoka was off in the corner, repeatedly stabbing a picture of a fish over and over again with a kitchen knife. She was drenched in pasta sauce and even had strands of spaghetti slipping out of her mouth and in her hair. She then slammed her face into a nearby plate of spaghetti, hungrily stuffing her face like the animal she had become.

Mami took a deep breath before she slowly closed the door. A normal day it seemed. Multiple mental breakdowns galore. All that was missing was Sayaka and Kyoko having a breakdown too.


	2. Super hero AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I alway like super hero AUs so here is my attempt at one.

Homura stopped time for the upteenth time that night. She walked over to Madoka and grabbed her hand. Madoka sucked in a gasp of air as time started once more for her. 

“Homura-chan. Good timing. How many are their.” 

“Six.” 

“Unfreeze Mami next.” 

Homura nodded and walked over to the blonde girl. Mami had a similar reaction to time starting once again. All of them did. They still weren't used to it. Mami quickly set about doing her work of wrapping her ribbons around Homura and then the rest of them. Sayaka and Kyoko sucked in breaths of air as soon as the ribbons touched them. 

Homura felt herself get heavier. 

“Hurry up.” 

The team quickly set about the work of destroying the robots. They would all attack on first before moving together to the next one. Once they finished, Homura let go of her grasp on time. The world looked brighter as the robots all exploded around them. 

“I feel like we're going to get worse at fighting if we continue this.” Sayaka was always serious when on duty. 

Kyoko spoke up. “Nah Sayaka w-” 

“Call me by my hero name when we're patrolling.” Sayaka whined. Nagisa walked around them and made sure no one was injured, while the two continued talking. Mami was scavenging parts from the robots.

“Okay, _Regen_ ,” It was a very creative name, Homura thought dryly. Sayaka's hero name was the same as her ability, healing very quickly from anything. Once Homura had 'accidently’ shot her with a revolver. Sayaka was fine seconds later. Well, except for the bullet stuck in her, but they had Nagisa for that. “We still can fight without Hom- I mean, Blink’s help.” Homura was named after the fact that most people thought her power was teleportation. It helped trick enemies. 

“Last time we fought without her, you almost got hurt by normal thugs. That never used to happen. We need to spar more.” Sayaka didn't say anything about the fact that she was stabbed multiple times during that encounter. But that probably had more to do with the fact that she was usually being stabbed, for one reason or another.

“I feel this way is safer.” Mami spoke up, looking away from the robot she was currently dismantling, and voiced her own opinions. 

“That's why we have Bubble girl.” Nagisa's hero name was almost as bad as Sayaka's. At least she had the excuse of being young.

“I agree with Sayaka. We should spar more.” Madoka finally spoke.

“Good idea Pink Arrow.” Madoka was named after the arrows she shot. It was a great name, in Homura's opinion.

Kyoko spoke up again. “Last time we fought, I beat you easily. I would like to see if you're any better now, _Regen_.” Kyoko always put emphasize on Sayaka's name. She thought it was hilariously stupid. 

“I bet I could beat you now, Super Kyoko.” Kyoko thought the idea of a hero name was stupid. Her name reflected that. Sayaka was somehow able to say it with a straight face.

Madoka let out a giggle, which she quickly tried to stifle, at Kyoko's hero name. Sayaka sent her a glare. 

“We should get going. There are probably more around the city.” Homura, finally, spoke up. 

Sayaka continued to grumble about them becoming weaker as Mami used her ribbons to carry them to another rooftop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how good this is but it was fun to write. The powers they have are as follows:
> 
> Homura: can stop time.  
> Madoka: can create light projections. Similar to green lantern but weaker and without the flight.  
> Kyoko: increased strength.  
> Mami: ribbon/fabric control.  
> Sayaka: healing factor. Not as strong as deadpool's, but pretty close.  
> Nagisa: can make bubbles that can heal others. She's a support basically.


	3. Coffee shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something I wrote while bored.

Homura entered the coffee shop, one she had been to a few times. But she had been coming here more than normal since they had hired a new barista. One with pink hair. And was very cute. And Homura definitely had a crush on her. Homura sighed as she thought about her crush. Kyoko would definitely make fun of her for it. She would probably call Homura a “useless lesbian”. 

Homura made her way to the counter to order. The pink haired girl was the only barista that Homura could see today. Fuck. This would be the first time that she would actually talk to her. 

“Hello, can I take your order?” The girl’s voice was high in tone. She even sounded cute. Fuuuuuuuuck. 

“Uh… yeah, I, um, would like to order a coffee. B-black. N-no sugar or cream.” Real smooth Homura. God damn it, why couldn’t she just order a coffee like a normal person. The girl, Madoka according to her name tag, giggled. Homura quickly paid for the drink.

“Can I get your name? F-for the cup.” 

“H-Homura. My name is Akemi Homura.” The girl nodded her head and quickly wrote it on a cup. After a moment of waiting, Homura’s coffee was done. She grabbed it from Madoka and quickly left the cafe. 

As Homura made she way towards her apartment, she noticed that a bit more than just her name was written on the cup. A phone number was written on it with the words ‘call me’ written above. Ha, that would show Kyoko. Homura spent the rest of her short journey home thinking about how she would ask Madoka out for a date.


End file.
